Eternity from An Argon Ring: Part I
by NilaSagol
Summary: This is the tragic story of Xia and Eltrio. Xia, hailing from the Dragon Sanctuary is Dragovian. Eltrio, one of the royal princes of Argonia. For centuries, the Dragovians forbade any Dragovian to be with a human. Xia goes to visit the human world and Eltrio steals her heart. This is based on the crippling tragic love story of both Xia and Eltrio. One with no happy ending.
1. Intro

**Hi all!**

**This was a request by xiaandeltrioprincess5685. Since we don't have too many Dragon Quest VIII stories with Xia and Eltrio. I decided to do a story for them. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Intro**

My name is Xia. I am the daughter of Chen Mui. I live in the world of Dragovians. For as ages, we have been isolated from the other world that belonged to the humans. I was Chen Mui's only daughter and of course he worried constantly about me. Especially as began turning into a young woman and was soon to be married. My father, decided I was old enough to know about the humans. I was excited to know about another culture than mine.

My father was very serious. "Xia, you must remember you don't belong with a human man."

"Why is that, father?" I asked innocently. "What's wrong with the humans?"

"It's just that..." Chen Mui paused. "A Dragovian and a human can't build a life together. It is too different."

"Why?" I asked. "How is it wrong?"

"Xia. It is something you mustn't do." Chen Mui replied. "You must marry a Dragovian."

"Would it be a problem if I didn't?" I asked.

"Xia, you would be an outcast of the village." Chen Mui replied. "All of us Dragovians have married in and you'll do the same."

"Yes, father." I obeyed.

Traditions were very strong to the Dragovians. They didn't want us to mix blood with the humans. They believed that no good would come of it. They we must keep the bloodline pure of Dragovian. No one in the village ever married out. Everyone was arranged with a Dragovian. My father thought it would be best that since the Lord of Dragovians was looking for a wife that I be chosen in a few years.

Oh I forgot, you all are probably wondering what a Dragovian is! We Dragovians have Dragon blood inside of us. That's why the Lord of Dragovians can transform into different dragons and that's why we bare the markings on our ears. The ends of ears are a deep bloody red and they point out. Sometimes in legend we are called the "Dragon People", our people were good at taming dragons many centuries ago! It's all very interesting!

Chen Mui is my father. My mother died when I was young. I believe that's what happened. She became very ill and never recovered. Chen Mui doesn't like to talk about it very much. It's been mostly me and him. Chen Mui has raised me for most of my life. As I said before, I'm his only daughter so he is very protective of me. He worked very hard to make my upbringing the best.

"You must never fall in love with a human, Xia. It is forbidden." Chen Mui warned again. "Stay away from the human men."

"Yes, father." I replied. "I won't go near them."

Chen Mui went to go meet with one of the elders as read more books on our history. I was curious to know why Dragovians were so afraid of the humans. From what I was taught, it was a fear of the unknown. It was a fear of difference and tainting the race. There was all kinds of reasons but I felt that we should be past it and stop trying to isolate ourselves and stay in such old ways. That it should be ok.

My best friend of the time came running in. Her name was Laria. Laria heard about my upcoming trip to the human world. It was only a few weeks away. Laria and I went through school days together. We've been friends since we were about five or four. Laria was very pretty. She was a rare form of Dragovian too. She had the rare "emerald" eyes that not many had. Also the rare genetics of the berry blonde hair. I think you all call it Strawberry blonde but we didn't have a word for that then. We called every berry "berry" in English and different things in Dragovian language.

Chen Mui was getting nervous for my trip to the human world. He worried that the forbidden would happen. He constantly told me over and over to stay away from the human men. That the human men were poisonous and that human women were no different.

I started thinking we weren't giving the humans a fair chance. They we held too much of a grudge. Well, not a grudge but just being stuck in our ways too much. I started thinking we needed to change and be friendly with the humans.

"Hi, Xia!" Laria came running in. "I can't wait for you to go to the world of the humans. I want to hear all about when you come back!"

I laughed. "Sure, Laria. I will. I'll tell you what I see. It is very exciting."

Laria was very giddy about everything. Laria was married to a Dragovian male by the name Mian. They were expecting a baby soon. Laria began poking out a little. She was so excited for when her first child will be born.

"I'm not sure if I want a girl or boy yet!" Laria replied. "I'm hoping for a boy to be honest."

"Not a girl?" I teased. "A girl would be nice."

"Yes, it would be. I think a boy would be good. Mian wants a boy." Laria laughed.

Laria and I continued to talk until our butler came to give us lunch. Then we continued to talk some more. Laria began wondering when I was getting married.

"I'm not sure, Laria." I replied. "I'm due to be married to the Lord of Dragovians in a few years when it's time."

Laria beamed. "Him? Oh, Xia. He's so handsome. He'll make a wonderful husband for you. He's so strong."

"Maybe. We'll see, my father said he's one of the choices." I replied.

As I continued to listen to Laria talk about her pregnancy, I began drifting off into my own thoughts. I began thinking about what it would be like to marry a human male instead of a Dragovian. That what would occur if it did happen. My father would kill me for having such thoughts about the forbidden but it couldn't be helped. Why was it so wrong to love a human man? What if it wasn't as bad as the village was saying?

I continued thinking long and hard about it. What if I met a charming human man in the human world? I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Xia? Xia? Are you listening?" Laria called to me.

"Oh...Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry, just drifted off." I replied.

"You seemed to be thinking about something really complex." Laria replied. "Maybe I can help."

"Well, Chen Mui keeps telling me to stay away from the human males." I replied. "Chen Mui says they're trouble."

"Yes, it's the traditions of the Dragovians." Laria explained. "We want to keep the bloodline going and the Dragovians think that a human and a Dragovian shouldn't be together."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, when I was growing up...I wondered the same thing." Laria confessed. "My father and mother always warned me to stay away from the humans."

"What's so bad about them? I'm sure they're a great culture." I replied.

"I believe they are..Oh, but I can't say that around here." Laria laughed. "I would be cursed out by the elders and townspeople."

"Oh, that sounds serious." I replied.

"Oh, it really is, Xia." Laria replied. "Don't mix up with them. Stick to the Lord of Dragovians."

The Dragovians lived by this strict code for centuries. No one ever broke the code. Chen Mui himself said that he hoped he never lived to see the day it happened and so did the elders. They were so old fashioned! I'm not saying it's a bad thing but sometimes we can't hold on traditions forever, that was in their day. Times are different now. There I go again, sometimes I think a little differently than the rest of the Dragovians.

"Just be careful on your trip, Xia. You'll see a lot of humans." Laria warned. "Watch yourself, Xia."

"Yes, Laria. I will, don't worry. " I laughed. "Nothing will go wrong."

Chen Mui found me and took aside in the bedroom and had a serious talk with me. Something was troubling him because it showed. I could tell this would take awhile so I sat down as Chen Mui sat close to me.

"Father, you looked perplexed." I replied. "What's going on?"

"Xia, I almost forgot to warn you." Chen Mui grabbed my hands. "You're growing to up to young lady soon. I know we've talked about sex but I have to put more of caution on it because of the humans."

"Father, I won't..." I began.

"Xia, you are to never have sex with a human man. It would doom your future. The child you would have be an abomination. Not only to us Dragovians but to the church as well. The child would be a sin." Chen mui grabbed my hands tigher. "Promise me you won't let a human male violate you."

"I promise, father. I'll make sure to fight the feelings." I replied.

"Good." Chen Mui finished lecturing me as he got up to go back to the elders.

This was really starting to be serious now.

It was tough to be Dragovian sometimes. We followed many strict traditions and rules. We've had a few become rebellious but they always were straightened out. I felt like it would be tough to follow the rules in the human world. It seems we were so focused on not making this happen that one of us would mess one day for sure. It could be so much to handle sometime.

I looked out the window, what if I fell in love with a human? What would I do? I wasn't sure what I would do.

"Father, what if it could work out?" I asked. "Can't we put aside our differences?"

"Xia..." Chen Mui paused. "It just isn't made for a Dragovian and a human to lead a happy life. We've all married Dragovian counter parts and you'll do the same."

"I-I..." I stopped myself. I wasn't going to argue with my father.

I guess because of what I was born into, I couldn't fight the traditions although sometimes I wanted to. As sweet as Laria was, that wasn't the case when we were younger. Sometimes should would rebel in school with our Dragovian teachings and try to do things a different way. It often got her punishments in school. She one time said something so vile to antagonize our teacher.

"When I grow up, I won't marry a Dragovian man! I'll marry a human man!" Laria cursed. "We stick to too many traditions!"

Laria grew up to marry a Draovian man instead. She was considered rebellious until she married one. Our culture tends to be a bit rough with the society. If anyone did anything outside the norm they were scoulded and mocked. You were judged harshly until you changed. It was not very easy for us. Sometimes I struggled with our traditions.

I did realize once I entered the human world. Chen Mui and the rest of them didn't have much control, I was an adult by Dragovian standards.

I still felt like the Dragovians and the humans should reconcile differences. It shouldn't matter if we took the marriage with one of them. So, I thought but it would be the biggest test me later when a human male did catch my eye.

I would go through the very cruel reality of not following the Dragovian way. It would follow me for the rest of my short life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Meeting Eltrio, The Man Who Stole My Heart."**

A few weeks later. It was time for me to go visit the world of the humans. My father wanted me to visit a bunch of towns for the next few weeks. One of them being the lovely royal town of Argonia. Chen Mui was extremely nervous on the very day I was to depart. He prayed to the gods for extra protection and that I wouldn't be driven by sin while I was down there. He just couldn't shake the nervousness.

I quickly hugged my father. Chen Mui's hug was very tight. It was almost like he was unable to let me go. This was the first time in so many years that he was seperated from his only daughter. Chen Mui and I were never seperated. I always stayed with my father. This was so difficult for him to do. Chen Mui promised himself that wouldn't cry tears but he did. He worried so much but I knew it was because I was his only child and it was a father's concern for his only daugher.

I said goodbye. The village said goodbye as I grabbed my things. I began walking down as my village became smaller and smaller. I was getting excited to see Argonia the most. There was possiblity I would be able to meet with royalty. From what someone said the last time, there was two princes of the current King and Queen of Argonia. Their names were Eltrio and Clavius. The castle was open for people to visit and I couldn't wait to see a castle.

I always thought in my story books that I would never get to see a castle but that would change.

The first town I would visit would be Argonia.

XXX

Getting to Argonia, was very exausting but I met some interesting people along the way. I finally reached there when the gates opened. It was early evening or close to sunset. It was a beautiful regal town. Everything was so new. I immediately went to the castle. I didn't realize it at the time but I was being watched by the two princes on the upper level. Eltrio and Clavius were making sure the town was in order.

Eltrio turned to his brother. "Clavius, who is that?"

Clavius got his looking glass and got a closer look. "I don't know, Eltrio. She doesn't seem to be one of us. She must come from far away."

"I want to meet her right away." Eltrio replied. "Have her come see me in the throne room."

"I'll let the guards know." Clavius began spreading the word. "I'll catch up with you later."

I came closer to the castle as the guards let me in. The inside was...just amazing. The castle was so big, I was afraid I'd get lost and not know where to go. It was just like all the fairytale books I used to read when I was young. It was filled with royal guards and royal subjects. It was like living a dream but it was real. I felt like a princess.

A guard came to my side. "Hello, young lady. Prince Eltrio requests to have an audience with you."

"Oh! The prince wants to see me?" I was shocked. "Where is he?"

The guard showed me to the second floor to the throne room. As he escorted me inside to see the prince sitting on the throne reading a book. The guard told the prince that I was here and the prince looked up from his book. He was so handsome and royal. I felt so nervous, I wasn't sure what the customs was to interact with royalty but the prince was gentle. He came towards me. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"I'm Prince Eltrio of Argonia." the prince replied regally. "What's your name?"

"Xia. My name is Xia." I said shyly.

"Xia." I watched Eltrio's eyes look to the side. "What a beautiful name. You are a beautiful woman."

My heart melted. I've never had a male be so upfront and direct with my beauty. I could then hear my father's voice ringing inside my head.

_"Xia, you must stay away from the human males! They're are poison to our race. Don't expose yourself to them. It'll bring shame!"_

"Oh, I must be going." I suddenly said. "I shouldn't be here."

Eltrio laughed. "Oh, you have every right to be here. Don't be afraid. Come, we'll have lunch."

Eltrio alerted the guards to tell the cooks to get dinner ready and send it to his room. The guards went downstairs and alerted the cooks. I was really excited, I've never had anything other than Dragovian food at home I would be tasting human food for the first time. I was very excited. Eltrio walked with me throughout the castle. I began blushing, Eltrio was so caring and handsome. He was also very regal and elegant. He was percfect, I couldn't help but like him.

As we reached Eltrio's room, everything was set up for a big feast. I was so shocked. I wasn't used to the big food samples.

I pointed to what they called "cake". "What's this?"

"That's what we call Angel Cake. It's really good." Eltrio explained. "Here, try it."

Eltrio cut a piece off and spoonfed me. It was delicious. He began feeding me more. Then he fed me "cookies." back home we called them a Dragovian name. The human language could sound so strange but not when Eltrio spoke it. He spoke it so well.

I went to go sit at the other end of the table. As Eltrio put his face on his wrists. "Why so far from me, Xia? Come closer."

I felt my cheeks go hot. Eltrio wanted me so close. I could feel my heart beat so fast. I was suddenly so nervous. I moved my chair to the right of Eltrio as he began sharing our food. I was so excited to try it. I looked at Eltrio as his gaze was fixed on me. My father warned me about how men stare that if they're doing that, there is interest.

"So, where are you from, Xia?" Eltrio asked as he cut his smoked ham. "You're accent is different. You must come from far away."

"I come from a land called The Dragovian Sanctuary." I replied. "It's very far away."

Eltrio seemed so interested. "Sounds exotic! Can you tell me more?"

I began explaining what I could to Eltrio. Eltrio's eyes never came off mine. He was interested about hearing about my life. He was such a perfect prince and so benevolent. I'm not sure how you humans say it but there was love connection. Eltrio would later tell me that it was love at first sight. That the first time he laid his eyes on me, I took him away.

Eltrio went to reach for my ears. "Can I touch them, Xia? They look so different."

"Oh yes, my people have all the same ears. It's of the Dragovian. We have dragon blood inside of us." I explained. "Do they look ok...Eltrio?"

"Yes. You are so beautiful." Eltrio replied again. "I hope to see more of you."

I felt myself go numb. I knew that I had Eltrio's attention. My father warned me so many times to not flirt with the human men but I felt like it was unavoidable with Eltrio. Eltrio just couldn't help himself either. He wanted to see more often. I could tell he had so much feelings already.

Eltrio continued to touch my ears then he brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. My eyes began glowing. Eltrio was so romantic. I felt like already loved him but I couldn't say that because my father and the rest of the Dragovians would kill me for saying that. My eyes continued to glow as Eltrio tipped my head back and looked at face more. I saw the blush come across his cheeks. I could tell we were going to be more than just aquaintances.

"Such beauty..." Eltrio replied. "I can't stop starting at it."

"I'm not beautiful, Eltrio." I replied.

"Xia..." Eltrio lulled soothingly.

I felt my heart speed up faster. I was torn between following my Dragovian way and falling for Eltrio. I felt like I wanted to be around him more. That I could spend everyday with him. I felt like I needed to tell him the truth.

"Eltrio..." I began. "I'm not supposed to be with a human male. It is the Dragovian way."

"Oh..." Eltrio's tone changed. "I see."

"I'm sorry, I think we should just be aquaintances." I explained. "I'm getting nervous about this."

Eltrio looked at me. "I don't know what came over me. I've never had a woman catch my eye like you have."

I didn't want to tell Eltrio that. I really didn't but I had to. I was so nervous but then I was starting not to care about the Dragovian rules. Eltrio was perfect. I didn't want to lose him.

"Eltrio...I think I have liking for you." I spoke nervously. "I feel it within my heart."

Eltrio began blushing. "Are you sure, Xia? I don't want to mess up..."

"It looks like you have liking for me too." I teased and laughed.

"How long are you here, Xia?" Eltrio asked me. "I can show you around and we can places together."

"A few weeks, I think four." I replied.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Eltrio asked. "Do you need money for the inn?"

"Oh no, I have money already. It's fine, Eltrio." I replied timidly.

"Let me take care of it, I'll pay for you." Eltrio insisted. "Don't worry about anything."_  
_

I couldn't say no to Eltrio. He wanted to help so I let him. I was beginning to really like the humans. It was very different than what the Dragovians taught us. They were very nice. Many were to me on my way to Argonia. They made me feel like I was at home and the gifts I recieved was so much. I don't know how I was going to carry all of it back! I felt spoiled!

Eltrio began counting out the gold for the inn. "This should be enough. If you need anything else, please ask me."

"Oh Eltrio...you didn't have to..." I began.

"Anything for you, Xia." Eltrio quickly replied. "Anything for you."

Eltrio called for the maids to clean up the dinner as Eltrio was preparing to study. As soon as they left, Eltrio came closer to me and held my hands.

"Be safe, Xia." Eltrio replied. "I'll have the guard escourt you out. I have to prepare for my religious studies."

"Eltrio..." I began.

"Yes?" Eltrio asked.

I walked over to his desk and kissed him on the cheek. Eltrio faced me and kissed me for a little on my lips. My father would drop over, I kissed a human male. I was breaking all the rules. I really didn't want to go back.

"Eltrio...Are we in a connection?" I asked shyly.

"A relationship? You could say that. " Eltrio went to studying. "I really like you."

"Want to see each other tomrrow?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll plan a day for just me and you." Eltrio turned around. "I mean it."

The guard came to Eltrio's room and escourted me to the inn. I went in and paid the innkeeper and chose my bed for the night. I still couldn't get over Eltrio's handsomeness and benevolence. I read stories about princes who were just as greedy as the their fathers. Eltrio was different. He was so noble. He was almost too perfect for me. I wasn't sure if I could keep up with him.

Then I began thinking about my father. He would've wanted to cut the relationship off right there because I went too far. I showed physical affection to Eltrio and I flirted with Eltrio. My father told me countless times to stay away from the human men but I just couldn't listen to him now. Eltrio was starting to really like me. I was starting to really have a liking for him too. I wanted everything to do with him now.

The innkeeper came up with bowl of Angel Cake and cookies. "From his majesty, Eltrio. He requested them for you."

"Thank you." I replied. "This is sweet of him."

I looked at the food and began consuming them. I had a feeling I would gain weight. Yes, even Dragovians worried about their figure. I worried I would gain weight because of how rich and tasty the human's food was. I really couldn't help myself, it's so delicious and heavenly. Eltrio was spoiling me so badly. I really liked the attention he gave me, I could tell he wasn't shy about his feelings now.

I couldn't wait to spend the day with Eltrio again. I knew we would have so much fun.

I began reaching for books, I wanted to read more about Eltrio and his kingdom. I asked the innkeeper if they had such books. The innkeeper smiled and grabbed a few of them for me.

"We never get much people asking about the history of Argonia." the innkeeper smiled. "I'm glad you want to learn so much! Yes, they are many sections on Eltrio and his family."

"Thank you." I went to go look at the book but I could only make out a few words of the English. I would have Eltrio read it to me. He would probably know it best since he's part of the history.

The inn was very nice. I got so many good services. More food came my way and I couldn't help but eat whatever saw. It was so good. I was having such a good time. I was learning so much too. The humans had an odd way of acting when they got mad. I saw two shop owners have a disagreement outside and were very loud.

When Dragovians had an disagreement, they took inside and yelled in there. It was a pride and respect thing. We didn't want everyone to hear our buisness or be involved. The parties involved would solve it themselves or have the elders come in for help. The elders had to break up many fights back at the sanctuary. So, it was odd to see the humans act up right outside.

I think it was over money being stolen. It wasn't clear because they argued over so many things too.

It eventually got quiet. I began getting ready for the night. I couldn't wait to see Eltrio again. He was so handsome and I could tell he liked me a lot. I couldn't wait to see the houses and the towns nearby. I was getting so excited. I was glad I came down from the sanctuary to come see what else is below us. I still worried for what Chen Mui would think but then again I wasn't think about that. I was thinking about Eltrio.

I was starting to realize that Eltrio was stealing my heart. I we breaking the rules but I couldn't help it. Eltrio cared so much for me and liked to spoil me. I promised to be grateful and not make it go to my head. I always grateful for anything. I was a very nice woman.

I laid my head on my pillow and kept thinking about Eltrio. I wish I was sleeping next to him.


End file.
